The Wise Wolf's Pup
by Gamer95
Summary: Many years have passed. Lawrence is gone, leaving Holo with memories. She moves on with her life, managing to buy a wheat field to herself. One day, a child is dumped off on her property and nearly mauled by a wolf. After rescuing him, maternal instincts simply won't allow her to leave him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a early autumn morning near a huge wheat field when a car stopped close by. A large man stepped out of the car, snapping his head in every direction to make sure no one saw what he was about to do, then stormed over to the trunk of the car and threw it open to reveal a tiny child, bloodied, bruised, burned and cut, further damaged from getting tossed around in the trunk as Vernon was driving. The man smirked evilly as he grabbed the child by his oversized shirt and lifted him up to his face, causing the child to shake in fear. "Time to part ways you little freakish trash!" The man said cruelly as he walked towards the edge if the road, towards the wheat field. The little boy didn't struggle as the man carried him to the field. He was never going to see his uncle again...The little boy didn't really mind that much because his Uncle, along with his Aunt and Cousin were very cruel to him. They made him do chores that were very difficult for him and beat him when he wasn't able to finish and starved him.

He was going to be abandoned to die all alone in this wheat field... That he did mind because he didn't want to die alone, he wanted to live and be loved. Even if it was but a moment.

He had no more time to think about it, as the next thing he knew, his cruel uncle had tossed him down a hill leading to the wheat field.

"So long freak!" Vernon called out as he quickly ran over to his car, got in, and drove away as fast as he could. Harry's vision spun as he rolled down the steep hill like a log. He felt his body hit rocks as he started to get dizzy. By the time he hit the bottom, he was ready to throw up, his vision was spinning, and his body was more battered than ever. He laid still at the stop he stopped, waiting for his stomach and eyes to settle before doing anything else. When everything settled, he found the pain he was in was unbearable. He let out a soft whimper...then began to sob softly.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" was what ran through his mind as he wrapped his arms around himself and went into the fetal position. Even this simple action was enough to make him cry out in pain due to his aching limbs. He laid there in pain for a few minutes until he heard a sound, which sounded like growling. He slowly looked up to see a large wolf snarling at him. Immediately, he flashed back to the time his uncle had left him alone in the woods to "scare him straight" and he had been chased by a pack of wolves. He froze up in fear as he looked at the large animal that looked ready to pounce. Then before Harry could blink, the wolf launched itself at him, teeth fully bared and ready to rip into him.

Before it could get do anything other than pin him down, however, a loud, ominous howl sounded throughout the field. The wolf knew the owner of that howl was far too dangerous, and it turned and ran with its tail between its legs.

Moments beforehand...

In a cabin on the other side of the wheat field, a peculiar woman with wolves ears and tail was studying a section of a newspaper about the current worth of stocks.

This woman was clearly no ordinary woman...No, she was actually a goddess. The wolf goddess of harvest season. She was Holo, the wise wolf.

It has been a few centuries since Holo's husband and mate, Kraft Lawrence, died peacefully in his sleep due to old age. During those centuries, after her two children, Jack and Serena, became grown adults, Holo decided to start traveling for a few years until she decided to settle down in the wheat field a few years ago. With the knowledge she gained about how the economy that she gained when she was traveling with Lawrence, plus the knowledge she gained about how to play the stock market, she was able to get enough money to buy the whole wheat field from the original owners and had a cabin built there.

Afterwards, she became less involved in the stock market, however, she still liked to own a few stocks just in case she needs to. Which brings us to her reading about what her stocks are worth now.

"Mmm." Holo hummed as she examined the company who's stocks she currently was investing in. "So my shares is worth went up .5% then it was three days ago yesterday...it could be better, but at least it didn't go down like last time." Holo mused to herself when her ears picked up something happening on the other side of the field. The wolf ears on her head straightened out as she picked up the familiar sound of a growling wolf. She sighed in agitation. "Another one? Best go drive it off, then..." She grabbed her cloak and put it on to hide her ears and tail, just to make sure no one saw them if there was anyone nearby. She went out the door and stormed to where she heard the growling, grumbling all the way about how "Some wolves just can't stay off other people's property." Once the wolf was in her sight, she noticed it was about to lunge at something. At first she thought it was a rabbit or other small animal...But upon closer inspection, she saw a tiny child lying in the field, injured and about to get ripped to shreds.

Thinking fast, she deeply inhaled air and howled toward the wolf, scaring it away. Holo scowled after the wolf as it ran off. Then she looked back down at the child. He was struggling to get to his feet...And he was crying... The maternal instincts that she wasn't able to use for so long awoke then and there as she witnessed a child in need. Without wasting a moment, the wise wolf moved as quickly as she could to the child, and knelt by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Before she could ask if he was okay, the small child stiffened and weakly tried to get away. She tightened her grip on his shoulder and looked at him sadly. When he realized that he wouldn't be able to get away, he started to sob. That was Holo's cue to pick him up and hold him, her maternal instincts overtaking her entirely.

She embraced him as gently as she could without hurting him and held him to her chest. Harry's sobs became worse when he felt her arms around him, thinking she was going to hurt him. 'What on Earth happened to him...' Holo thought to herself, feeling her heartstrings snap with every sob that came from the little boy's mouth. Deciding to do what she did when her children was feeling bad, she nuzzles Harry on the cheek. Harry whimpered at the contact, but then realized he wasn't being hurt. At this realization, Harry sobs started to soften as he slowly relaxed in her embrace. Holo sighed in relief and ran her fingers through his hair. "There. Are you feeling better now?" Harry looked up at her with his big, expressive eyes and nodded his head. Looking into his eyes, she saw nothing but pure adoration. She couldn't help but smile at his adorable expression. Her smile dimmed slightly as she remembered that she needed to find out what happened to him.

"Would you tell me what happened to you?" Holo asked him. The adoration was immediately replaced with fear. His eyes widened, and his breathing grew rapid.

"I-I can't tell you." Harry told her as he continued to panic.

Holo frowned and held him closer. "All right, then, perhaps some other time." She replied. Harry calmed down and didn't say anything, still a bit nervous after her question. Holo racked her brain on ways to cheer him up, then she smirked as she hatched a plan. "My name is Holo. What's yours?" Holo asked him, her smirk still in place.

Harry looks up. "H-Harry Miss Holo." Harry told her.

"So Harry, want to see something neat?" Holo asked him.

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Um...Wh-What is it...?" He asked timidly. Holo didn't lose her smirk as she took the hood off, revealing the wolf ears atop her head. When he first saw her ears, his previous nervous disappeared and his face lit up in awe. He looked at the wolf ears with a childish wonder. "Are...Are they real...?"

Her smirk deepened as she tilted her head so her ears were closer to him. "Why don't you find out? Go on and have a feel." Holo told him. Harry hesitated, then tentatively reached up and scratched the wolf's ears. He was immediately surprised at how soft they felt on his fingers.

"Th-they're real!" Harry said in awe as he continued to scratch her ears.

Holo was humming in content as he scratched her ears. "Yup, they are." Holo purred. After a minute or so, Harry finally pulled his hand away from the woman's ears. She placed her hood back with a triumphant smile. "So are you feeling much better now?" Harry smiled up at her and nodded. She giggled. "Perhaps I should show you my tail after I've taken care of your injuries. I've been told it's quite warm and soft."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Y-you have a tail too?!" Harry asked her, very excited to see it.

"Yup, and you'll be able to see it when I get you to my cabin." Holo said happily until she remembered something. "So where's your family?" Holo asked him. Harry's excitement faded, and he looked down, letting out a soft whimper as a few tears fell down his face. Holo frowned as she saw the tears fall from his eyes. "...Well, it doesn't matter right now." Holo said as she readjusted him as she stood up. "We need to get those nasty injuries looked at." Holo told him, giving him a quick kiss to his cheek. Harry immediately brightened up when her lips made contact with his cheek, and let out a soft giggle. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek, then walked towards her cabin so she could help him.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Holo to bring Harry to her cottage. After all, it WAS only a few yards away. When she was at the front door, she opened it and walked inside and headed towards the bathroom. She sighed as she pulled her hood off. She sat Harry on the closed toilet and opened the medical cabinet. "Let's see...What have I got in here...?"

She pulled out a small box with Band-Aids, a roll of medical wraps, a can of disinfectant, some cotton balls, and a jar of gauze. Holo smirked at what she found. "These should do it." Holo said as she placed them in a line on the sink. She turned to Harry, still smirking. "Sit tight, dear. I'll have you healed in no time." Harry nodded as he waited patiently as she took a cotton ball and sprayed a little bit of disinfectant on it.

Holo looked at Harry sympathetically. "This is going to sting a little okay." Holo told him, earning a nod from him as she pressed the cotton ball with disinfectant on the wounds on his arms. Harry flinched slightly, but he was used to being in pain, so he made no sounds or moves to pull away. Holo cringes at his reaction as she continued to administer the disinfectant, only pausing to get fresh cotton balls and disinfecting them.

"...You're very brave." She said gently. "You haven't cried out in pain even once...You're a strong boy." Harry remained silent as she finished up putting the disinfectant on his arms. Holo sighed as she tossed the used cotton ball in the trash. "I'm going to put some Band-Aids on them now." Holo told him as she opened the box of Band-Aids and started to put them over the scratches and other injuries on his arms. Harry said nothing, simply sitting still as she covered his tiny body with the band-aids. "There we go." Holo stated as she placed the last Band-Aid on his arm. Harry looked over his body, then blinked when he realized how much better he felt. Despite being covered in Band-Aids, Harry couldn't have been happier. He looked up at the pretty wolf-eared lady, smiling cutely.

"Thank you for helping me." Harry said appreciatively.

Holo smiled. "No problem, my dear. You're worth helping." She replied. Harry hugged Holo around her waist. The wise wolf blinked in surprise, then put a hand to her mouth and laughed.

Harry looked up at her in surprise. "What's funny?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, nothing, really. It's just that you're so adorable." She ruffled his hair, giving him a closed-eyed toothy grin. Harry blushed at her complement then suddenly, his stomach growled. "Oh my. Looks like it's time for dinner...Not usually the time I prefer to eat myself, but I can tell you need it." Holo picked Harry up and took him out of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen.

"Y-You really don't have to worry about feeding me..." Harry said.

"I'm going to feed you either way. You need to eat." Holo said firmly as she walked into the kitchen and sat Harry down on the chair. Harry's shoulders sagged at her firm tone. He didn't mean to upset her... Holo noticed his body language and felt bad. Then she figured out how to make him feel better.

"Hey...How would you like to see that tail now?" Harry's eye lit up and nodded his head excitedly. She smirked and sat on the chair next to him. She then grabbed the bottom of her cloak to pull it up and off of her, revealing a brown wolf tail that was wagging excitedly. Harry's eyes brightened in amazement. His eyes were following ever movement that her tail made, making Holo chuckle. "Do you want to feel it?" Holo could have sworn that Harry head blurred from how fast he was nodding. She giggled and wrapped her tail around his tiny fragile body. He noted how soft and warm her tail was as he snuggled with Holo's tail. He wrapped his little arms around it and rested his head against it as if it were a pillow. She smiled at how cute he was being and scratched his head. "I'm sure you're very comfy, but I still have to make our dinner." She said gently. Harry looked sad but nodded his head as he sat back up, allowing her to unwrap her tail. She kissed his head. "Don't be upset, dear. You can look at my tail more after I finish cooking, all right?"

Harry's eyes brightened. "Okay." Harry said happily as Holo got up and walked over to the fridge to find something to cook.

"Let me see here..." The wolf mumbled. After thinking of some food ideas, she decided that she would make steak and cheese sandwiches with chips.'Wait...Do I have any apple pie left over?' She looks for the pie and sees that she has enough for a slice for each of them. 'Great.' Holo said with a smirk as she took the meat and cheese from the fridge then closed it. "You're in for a treat, my dear." She turned to look over at Harry.

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?" Harry asked her.

"You'll see." Holo replied with a wink. Harry continued to look at her in confusion as she started to cook. Before long, she smell of cooking meat filled the air, causing Harry to sniff the air and hum at the delicious smell. Holo chuckled at the sound.

After ten minutes, the steak and cheese was done and placed on bread with bread on top. She went to a cabinet and pulled out a bag of potato chips and put some on the plate with the sandwich. "Dinner is served." She said calmly, placing Harry's plate in front of him. As Harry studied and smelled the food, he thought that it was a masterpiece. Holo giggled. "If you like the looks and smell of it alone, your going to love the taste." Holo told him, urging him to take a bite. Harry hesitated for a few moments. Then he grabbed the sandwich and brought it to his mouth. After a few more seconds of hesitation, Harry took his first bite.

He smiled softly and looked at Holo. "I-Its really good." Harry told her. "It's the best thing I ever eaten."

Holo smirked. "You won't be saying that after dessert."

They happily ate their meal until there was nothing left of it. Holo sighed as she looked down at her plate. "Well...I wouldn't say I'm fully satisfied quite yet. How about you, my dear? Do you have room for dessert?"

Harry looked at her in confusion. "There's dessert?" Harry asked her.

Holo smiled. "Well of course! Would you like some?" Harry hesitated.

"Is...Is it really okay?" Holo rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Harry, my dear, you will ADORE what is in store for you." Harry smiled eggarly as Holo went over to the fridge and pulled out the apple pie. She turned and grabbed a knife before carrying them to the table. "There's just enough here for us to have a decently sized slice each, so here you go." Holo cut Harry's slice of the pie and placed it on his plate. Harry prepared to eat. "Hold on!" Harry froze. "...Perhaps I still have a little ice cream left to go with it..." Harry watched as she went to the freezer and took out a tub of ice cream. She opened the lid with a critical eye, and smiled. "Perfect! More than enough!" She scooped two helpings of ice cream onto the little boy's plate. "Well, you can dig in now."He took the spoon she gave him and scooped up some of the ice cream and pie before slowly putting it in his mouth. Holo leaned on her elbows, grinning ear to ear. "Well? Delicious, isn't it?" Harry looks at her for a moment and nodded his head rapidly, eyes sparkling before going back to eating the pie and ice cream. Holo giggled as he ate his dessert, then dug into her own.

Just like their dinner, it didn't take them long to finish the delicious dessert combo. "Well, I'd say I'm satisfied. How are you, dear?" Holo asked Harry, reclining in her chair.

"I'm okay, ma'am." Harry said with a satisfied tone. "Thank you so much...Everything was so yummy..."

"It was nothing." Holo told him. "Now then...I believe you liked my tail?"

Harry straightened at the mention of her tail. "Yes...it's all warm and soft." Harry told her.

She smirked. "Well then..." She scooped him up, carried him off of his chair and into her living room, sat on her sofa, placed him on her lap, and curled her tail around him. Harry giggled when the hair on her tail tickled him slightly. He once again wrapped his arms around it and held it gently, placing his head on it as if it were a pillow. While snuggling into her tail, Harry gave out a soft yawn. Holo smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on his tiny head gently, running her fingers through his hair. Harry leaned into her touch as he started to nod off. "Get some sleep, dear." Holo said softly. "You look like you need it." Harry nodded as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Holo sighed and leaned back on her sofa. She rested Harry's head on her chest and petted the back of his head while he slept peacefully. She smiled. Then she yawned. She began to subconsciously scratch Harry's head.

'I think I need a nap as well.' Holo inwardly thought as her eyelids grew heavier. 'Yes...A little nap will do me well...' Holo closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes. sleeping with young Harry in her arms.


End file.
